Yaya and Kila's Mischief and Mayhem at Eastern HQ!
by TheDarknessE-B
Summary: Yaya and Kila from 'Vegetarian'. Yaya Mustang and Kila Hoshina get bored easily doing their paperwork  who doesn't?  So they decide to spice up the job for them and their colleagues. More info inside. Rated T just incase. gotta 3 the young officers
1. The Bored Beginning

**Hey! Emmi here :) and welcome to the beginning of the legend that will be... 'Yaya and Kila's adventures in HQ' XD ! Incase you haven't read Vegetarian (tbh I don't think anyone has...) here is some info on the two OC's and main characters!**

**Kila, full name: Kila Hoshina.**

**She is a state alchemist, equivalent to the rank of major. I can't remember her name exactly. 'The Shadow Alchemist', or something. I'm unsureness about her past, but its not completely relevant at the moment. She is roughly the same age as Yaya, possibly a bit younger. She is in our pic, on the right. She has long, blonde hair. Slightly wavy. Her name is pronounced 'Kyla'**

**Yaya, full name: Yaya Mustang.**

**She is Roys daughter. She is nineteen. (I know Roy's 29... the details are confusing and seeing as I don't want this to be too serious they MAY be revealed later... But thats all you need to know for now) She is the rank of Seargant (Did I spell that right? I dunno...) and is friendly with everyone. She is like a big sister to Ed and Al. She loves getting up to mischief and playing the odd practical joke ;) She is also in the pic, on the left. She has shoulder-length, wavy hair.**

**Traits she receives from her father: Skin colour, eye colour and hair colour. (There are other similarities as well, in personality. All will be revealed.)**

**Other things like her wavy-ness and her body shape probably come from her mother (UNKNOWN)**

**Okay, so... characters covered. Feel free to fall in love with them!3 I did with Yaya (my character). Kila is Bethani's character. enjoy their terrors! Please R & R! Love loveees3 x :)**

Yaya walked down the lonely corridor at East City HQ. Ahhhh work, how tedious. Boring. Mind you, at the moment everything seemed boring. Yaya was just that kind of person. She needed excitement in her life. Paperwork was stupid. Especially the way Papa would unload all of his paperwork onto her and Kila. When Kila went away it was all for Yaya. Poor Yaya, how her life was so terrible.

It was just that moment when the aforementioned Kila walked around the corner. Yaya purposely walked into her.

"Ok, watch it!" The blonde screeched.

"Oh yeah, you want some?" The raven-haired girl retorted.

"Yeah! I warn you, I'm a State Alchemist!" Kila showed off her shiny watch in Yaya's face.

"I don't care! I work with them all the time!"

Kila took her watch away from Yaya's facial area and shoved it back in her pocket. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! In fact, there's this blonde one I work with. She's such a bitch! I can't believe I have to sit next to her in the same room all day every day!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" There was a pause, before both girls smirked and flung themselves into a huge embrace. They laughed to eachother.

"You ok?" Kila giggled, releasing herself from Yayas arms.

"Yeah! You?"

Kila turned around so that they could walk to the office. "Yeah." They continued their trudge down the corridor. "So, hows life?"

"Gooooood. You'll never guess what Papa did this morning."

"What?"

"He tried to make himself a cooked breakfast and overdid it. He set fire to the oven."

"Really?" Kila giggled as she went into the office, Yaya following behind her. The two sat down beside eachother at their usual places, and commenced with their work at a slow, snail-like pace.

Time had passed, Yaya sighed. It was depressingly quiet. She looked around at all of her hard-working, office superiors. Havoc looked up and noticed her gaze. He leaned back and smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head and got back to work. Yaya sighed for the second time. Even her Papa was working. Well, it had to happen someday. The world was about to implode.

Meanwhile, Kila was hard at work. She was at least halfway through her stack. She felt very pround of herself. Mind you, as soon as she finished, Mustang would have her doing most of his as well. She sighed. But, all of a sudden, her concentration was interrupted! Something had popped into her line of sight from the right side. Unbelievable! Kila must investigate this at once! She picked up the wripped off piece of paper and analysed it. That was when she sighed a heavy sigh. All that focus had been interrupted for this! It read:

_I'm boreeeeed._

Kila turned the piece over and angrily scribbled a note back to Yaya.

_Well do your work then._

Kila continued to work. She heard a quiet 'Eh!' from Yaya. Very soon she got a note back.

_But thats boring tooooooooooooooooo..._

Kila sighed. Why was she friends with this... person.

_What do you expect me to do?_

Kila was starting to become slightly irritated.

_Entertaaaaaaaain meeeee. Write me things. Have a convo_

Kila wrote back

_About what?_

Yaya was mid-scribble when a deep voice cut through the air.

"Are you two writing notes?" Yaya froze. She slowly and mechanically lifted up her head to meet the her fathers frown. Yaya began to go slightly red and she began to scratch the back of her neck. She could feel Hawkeye's sight on them. As well as everyone else's.

"N-no..." Yaya continued to go scarlet. Kila started to blush. It was like a teacher at school. Yes, Roy may be her father. But at work he was her commanding officer. It sounds hard, but that was how it was. It was routine. But Yaya and Roy were used to it. As far as they were concerned, they weren't related. Not at that moment.

Roys eyes sharpened. There was a silence for a while. "Lieutenant, take all their notes away." He waved his hand in the direction of Hawkeye. Riza proceeded to collect up their notes and took them away to put them in the bin. Yaya wailed. She sat back down and bashed her head against the desk. Kila leaned in to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Yaya mumbled. "Boredom..." Kila sighed and continued her work. Then Yaya had an idea. She looked up happily, a lightbulb appeared above her head. This annoyed her, so she flicked it away before going back to reality. "Hey, I've got a break right about now, right?"

Roy looked up from his paperwork to his daughter. Any distraction. ANY. He nodded. "Yep."

"YESSSSS!" Yaya jumped so high that beforehand it was humanely impossible. She fist-punched the air. "Come on Kila, lets go!" She grabbed Kila's wrist before she had chance to protest and headed for the door. "Bye now, see you later. Adios, au revoir, Sionara!" All that was heard after the door had closed behind them was Yaya's manic laughter. Roy shook his head. He always said his daughter needed to see a psychiatrist but he never thought that one day he would have to take it seriously. He sighed, groaned and continued with his work before Hawkeye's bullet shot past his head.

"What on earth was that for?" Kila exclaimed.

"Come ooooooonn. I got you out of work, didn't I?" Yaya said, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, but I was in the zone!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh. I. Don't. Care. You expect me to go on break on my own? I'd be such a loner Kilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Kila groaned. "Okay, okay. Whatever. Lets just get away from this office before I explode." Yaya cheered up and they made their way outside, on the grass near the mess hall."

"I've been so boreeeeeeeeed Kila." The two were sat beside eachother. Yaya flopped her head back.

"I know. But, what more can you do?"

"Its all-" Yaya put on a deep, gruff voice to imitate Roy. "'Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork.' I'm so sick of it Kila."

"Indeed. As if we didn't have enough he insists on making our job harder. Of everyone to be my boss, why him?"

"'Here, you obviously don't have enough work to do. So I will generously give you some of mine. HahahahaHA.'"

"Thats the perfect impression. I wanna get out there, do some work in the field. My skills are wasted here."

"Yeah, me too. Although sometimes it can get a bit too extreme." Yaya sighed and lay down. "We know Papa, when he's in office he just procrastinates and procrastinates..."

"You can't speak much Yaya, you do it too."

"Eh?" Yaya sat up with a comical hurt expression pasted on her face. Kila nodded.

"Its true. You can totally tell you're the Colonel's daughter." Yaya began to fake cry.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh. Of all the DNA to carry!" Yaya sniffed. She began jabbing her left arm. "I get an absent, nasty whore and a lazy, procrastinating pyromaniac." Kila patted her on the shoulder.

"I feel truly sorry for you." Kila sighed. Yaya stopped her actions and turned to Kila.

"Anyway, we need to find a way to spice this place up a bit." Kila nodded. Yaya stood up.

"Well, I suppose we ought to go back to the hell place now..." She sighed. Kila followed Yaya as she began to make her way back to the work room. While walking down the corridor, Yaya spotted a young soldier. She grabbed Kila's wrist and hid in an alcove.

"What the hell are you doing-" Kila screeched.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Yaya peered around at the soldier. All of a sudden, as he walked past, a black-haired monster jumped out at him and went "ROOOOOAAARRRR!" Lifting her arms up in the air. The soldier (evidently not being a very good one) screamed and ran in the opposite direction. Kila walked up beside Yaya.

"Well, that was great." She said casually.

"Oh, thats just the start."

**Hope shuu enjoyed! :D I had fun writing it. Lol for Yaya's evil/epicness! Please R&R telling me what you think :) and also maybe what mischief the pair could get up to. Suggestions please! Adios!~**

**Emmi :P x**


	2. Paper Planes

**Hehe, so... chappy 2! By the time I'm writing this I've had no reviews = no suggestions D: I needs them people! Its hard for poor Emmi-chan D: There's not just one spell of mischief. They're gonna get up to all sorts of stuff *.* So please R & R with suggestions and stuff! Please! Love loves! :) x**

Yaya walked down the corridor, a mischievous look on her face. Oh, yes. It was back. The side of her that loved to create hell and get away with it. Assumably, a trait of her personality that was passed on from her fathers side. The one that loved pranks. Although Roy always said that she went too far, a trait of Yaya's own, enviromental surroundings.

Kila trudged behind her, her arms behind her head. What had she done? Passing officers noticed Yaya's evil grin and decided that it was probably best to avoid her that day. Otherwise, they could be in for hell. Oh, sweet hell.

Yaya settled back in her seat in the workroom and began to analyse the papers. All the while plotting, oh yes plotting. No one had any idea what the normally 'cute' Mustang girl was processing through her mind. All except for Kila, who dreaded the monster that had emerged. Although, she decided it was best to help out with the scheming. It was about time they had some fun around that place anyway.

The first thing Kila noticed was a paper plane. She saw Yaya viciously folding it together. This was only the start.

Fuery was busy listening to messages through the radio. When, out of the blue something appeared in his sight of vision. It shocked him as he had been so in focus, as a result he let out a yelp. Everyone's heads arose at the sound. Thank god the Colonel was out at that moment, otherwise Fuery would have acquired another headslap. Havoc smirked as the plane landed in front of Breda. Breda looked around, wondering what he should do with it. Yaya smirked an evil smirk and looked from left to right, like a ninja. Breda carefully picked up the plane and precisely threw it in Kila's direction. She tried to catch it however it instead landed in front of Warrant Officer Falman. It was just those six in the room, no Hawkeye, no Mustang. Just Yaya, Kila, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery. It was time to have some fun. As if in a race, Yaya jumped over her desk and landed on Falman's, grabbing the paper plane as she went. She threw it and Kila blew it, so it swivveled in Havoc's direction. He laughed and decided to show off his paper plane skills. They were awful, much to the others amusement. Then, amidst all of their fun, the door opened. Everyone froze in their maniac-like positions, paper plane in Fuery's hand. He tensed, hoping he wouldn't recieve a headslap as Roy walked in. However, Roy ignored all of them and made haste toward his desk. Once there, he retrieved something out of a drawer and then left again. After the door had shut, everyone paused in silence for a while before collapsing in buckets of laughter. Fuery cried in tears of joy that he managed to avoid pain. It was then that Havoc and Yaya set up a competition. They all made paper planes, as Yaya taught them and then lined up beside Roy's desk, in a perfect line. After the count of three, they all threw the planes. Breda won, then Havoc, then Yaya, then Kila, then Falman and then Fuery.

"So, I challenge you! Next Friday!" Yaya announced in Havoc's face.

"Yeah? Bring it on!" He retorted. Yaya was determined. She WAS going to beat him.

The paper plane competition was genius, everyone had large amounts of fun. Havoc was bound to mention it in the staffroom, leaving Yaya's services to be in demand. Maybe she could travel HQ, like some kind of paper aeroplane god, or something. THE HOLY PROPHET! SEARGANT YAYA MUSTANG! AND HER ALL-POWERFUL PAPER PLANE CREATION SKILLS! Yaya chuckled to herself at the thought. She sighed. Papa and Hawkeye were back now, bye bye fun. Well, it wasn't so much her father. Roy was partial to the bit of harmless office fun now and again... it was mainly Hawkeye. Yaya loved Riza, kinda like the mother she never had. But Riza was intent on keeping them all in line. Yaya appreciated it, no one could get through to Roy like she could. Not even Yaya herself. But she needed to learn to lighten up a bit.

"The paper plane competition was officially amazing," Kila smirked as she and Yaya waited in the lunch queue.

"I know, everyone really liked it. I don't know why, it was a spur of the moment thing..."

"It was probably the first part of fun in this place they've had in a while."

"Yeah. Still, it's a bit weird..." A thought crossed Yaya's mind briefly. Thinking was dangerous, especially for someone like Yaya. "Maybe I'm just amazing!"

"Pfffft. Don't get too full of yourself kid. You're not worth it." Yaya sulked. Kila laughed. They grabbed their food, some plain pasta for Kila and a cheese salad baguette with a chocolate muffin for Yaya. The pair sat down and began consuming their delicacies. Kila retrieved a packet of crisps from her pocket, as she always brought her own food as well. After the two had munched down their lunch, they began grumpily walking back to the office. They casually walked past the workroom next to theirs, when something hit Yaya in the back of the head. It was a paper ball.

"Hey!" She screeched. A young soldier with dark blonde hair stood in the doorway of the room they had just passed.

"Take that, stupid Mustang kid!" He shouted, retreating back into the workroom. Yaya scowled.

"Hey hey, don't take it personally," Kila said, trying to calm her down. Yaya started fuming.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW AM I MENT TO CALM DOWN? STUPID FOOL THINKS HE CAN GET ONE UP ON ME! WELL I'LL SHOW HIM! THIS IS WAR!" Yaya stormed off into their own workroom and Kila hesistantly followed. Once entered, Yaya went into her own draw and began to retrieve things like pencils, mini-sellotapes, even scissors. Everything apart from some precious photos and letters that she kept in there. Kila began to put some of her similar things into the increasing pile on the desk.

"Erm... would you like... a-" Fuery lifted up a small box. Yaya took it from him and she and Kila began to place the items into it. Roy frowned at them. He thought about confronting them, but it wasn't worth the hassle. He'd just let Yaya get on with her PMT activities for now, otherwise he'd be on the recieving end of her mood swings when they got home. Yaya and Kila took the box out into the corridor. Interested in what they were doing, Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery peered out of the open door to see what they were doing. Yaya intook a breath.

"Hey! Dickheads!" Yaya announced. A few officers came out of the other workroom.

"Think you can mess with us?" Kila added. She and Kila lifted their arms, weapons in hand. Before the soldiers could understand what was happening, Kila and Yaya pelted them with the objects. The opposing officers started to make a fort of books. Now seeing what they were doing, Havoc and Breda began assisting Kila and Yaya in hitting the officers. Fuery and Falman, unsure of their position, began gradually proceeding to copycat the opposing sides wall of books.

"Bastards! You think you can beat us?" Yaya shouted. "Well... this is, OFFICE WARS!"

Roy sat reading a newspaper in his subordinates workroom. He sighed, just another day at the office.

**Heehee, so tell me what you think! Oh and happy 2012! XD on behalf of me, Emmi-chan and Bethani-chan would wish you it too! I know it may seem to focus on Yaya more at the moment, but Kila is Bethani's character. I know her personality and everything, but little is known about her general background. I think she's one of those mysterious, laid back types anyway. So please R&R with what you think and your suggestions for mischief! Laters~ Emmi.**

**P.S (for those who don't know...) PMT = Pre-Menstrual Tension. If you don't know what that means then WHY ARE READING THIS? Lol. Just google it or ask in a review or something :) I'd be happy to answer any questions you have! :D**


End file.
